This invention relates to trading cards games. In the present time, trading card game involves two players who play together using their decks to win a match wherein in each single card, contains graphic arts of one or several characters. Unfortunately, each character presented in a card was unable to show their techniques and abilities in a graphic form. My invention consists of displaying a character's attacks and techniques in graphic form into a card using a dummy in graphic form to represent any possible opponent. This way allows the player to improve his imaginations and select the desired attack among a plurality.